Cold Flame
by sphinx01
Summary: Two old friends spend some time together.
1. English version

Warning: Yes, this is slash. No happy ending, though. Starscream wouldn't have it.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers, and I don't make any money with this.

**

* * *

**

**Cold Flame**

_"My beloved, my bright moon,  
__My torch, my sunshine, my sun in heaven,  
__I am the Lover - this joy is mine."_

Sultan Suleiman I (1494 - 1566) to his wife Roxelana

--*--

This planet was fascinating.

He had already thought so when he had seen it for the first time, so many millennia ago. Everything was so... variable, so in constant flux. How was it possible that a landscape that could reach temperatures of over 110° F by day would by night, only hours later, be shivering in the relentless grip of biting frost? It was fascinating.

Skyfire touched down gently and transformed back into his natural form. There was a waning moon in the sky tonight, which only allowed for a modicum of sight. Just a few seconds ago, Skyfire's scanners had told him that he was not alone, but he could no longer rely on them now. It was the rule. No scanners, no radar, no radio. No questions.

He switched to night vision and waited.

"You're late", said a cold voice behind him.

Skyfire had expected such a greeting. He turned without haste.

"I can't always wait for hours on end", Starscream said angrily. His blood-red optics were glowing almost threateningly in the dark. "Unlike you, I will be missed eventually."

"I couldn't make it any sooner", Skyfire answered calmly. "I had to..."

Starscream snorted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Spare me."

They stood motionless for a while and stared at each other, two pairs of glowing optics in the dark. Finally, Starscream folded his arms across his chest in a gesture of challenge.

"So, where do we go from here? Do we fly, or do we spend the rest of the night standing around?"

"I'm ready when you are", Skyfire said placidly.

The answer he got was something like an angry hiss, and he couldn't help but to think of one of those native reptiles that used such sounds as a warning signal.

A gentle vibration shook the ground when Starscream fired his thrusters. Skyfire knew the power that lay hidden inside this graceful body, a power that would effortlessly vanquish Earth's gravitational force.

Two quick steps, one powerful leap, and a moment later, Starscream was easily 300 feet above ground, not bothering to look behind. A small smile tugged at Skyfire's lips when he returned to his shuttle mode and followed the seeker a little more slowly.

Starscream doubled and circled, transformed into his jet mode and spiraled upwards into the night sky. Skyfire synchronized their flight paths, all the while staying behind his companion, but at the same time keeping their movements in perfect harmony.

It was a well-known ritual, an ancient and yet unpredictable game of theirs. Without scanners or radar, Skyfire could not foresee which maneuver Starscream would perform next. All he could count on was experience and instinct, and it never failed to surprise him how well it worked.

Then again, perhaps it was simply the sheer beauty before his very optics that was guiding him. Starscream flying was grace personified; he moved with a kind of rapt ease Skyfire had never seen before in any flyer. Moonlight caressed the jet's outline, making every movement look as if a silver flame flashed up in the darkness. Skyfire felt strangely sad at this sight, and suddenly a deep longing came over him, though he could not say what it was he longed for.

Suddenly Starscream did an abrupt U-turn, fired his afterburners and shot straight up into the sky, his turbines screeching.

The sudden noise jerked Skyfire out of his melancholic thoughts. Now what was this supposed to mean? He changed direction as quickly as possible and gave chase.

Starscream, it seemed, had decided to break his own altitude record. Curiosity got the better of Skyfire; he decided to ignore the rule and opened a comm channel.

'Starscream? What are you doing?'

Instead of an answer he got a playful nudge with a wing tip when his companion leaned slightly towards him, as if to say: Catch me if you can! A moment later, Skyfire found himself well and truly outspeeded and left behind.

He forgot all precautions and all concerns. Without hesitating, he picked up the game and followed Starscream, followed the silver flame.

Earth had long since disappeared below them when the seeker suddenly veered to the left and brought himself back to a horizontal position. Skyfire changed his course a little less abruptly while Starscream slowed down and transformed back into his bipedal form. Skyfire followed suit.

It had become quite cold, he realized. His thermostat registered several degrees below zero. What might their altitude be? The stars seemed so close...

"Sixty-two miles above sea level", Starscream said as if he'd read Skyfire's thoughts. "Kármán line. Edge of space."

Skyfire grinned. No matter how hard he might try, Starscream just couldn't deny the scientist within him. The seeker had brought them into an orbit where the centrifugal forces created by their thrusters kept them in zero gravity. They were literally floating between the worlds.

Starscream rolled around and stretched out on his back, as carefree as if he was lounging in his berth aboard the Nemesis and not hovering in utter nothingness sixty miles above ground. The moonlight, being so much brighter up here, made his armor plating gleam and sparkle with each movement, and Skyfire couldn't help but stare in fascination. Starscream had always known how to play to the gallery.

Except for the constant hum of their turbines it was perfectly quiet up here. Above the planet's northern pole, a geomagnetic storm had got caught in the ionosphere, creating the multicolored lighting effect humans called aurora borealis. Skyfire marveled at the sight and noticed that Starscream was watching, too. It had often been like this in former times, when they both had watched the atmospheric activity of some uncharted planet together for their research work. And for a moment, Skyfire did not feel the cold anymore. For a moment, there was a warm, gentle, intimate feeling between them.

"Why do you do it?" he asked quietly.

Starscream turned his head to look at him.

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you keep meeting with me?"

The seeker gave a small, derisive laughter.

"Don't be too smug about it. I'm just passing time. There's nothing so boring than having to listen to Megatron's war-mongering speeches while you're stuck at the bottom of the sea."

"You're lying", Skyfire said gently.

Starscream moved so fast that he didn't have the slightest chance to react. The next moment the seeker was face to face with him, and the muzzle of a null ray gun was pressed against his throat.

"Mind your vocalizer, 'friend'", Starscream hissed threateningly. "You know I have no qualms whatsoever about shooting at you."

Oh yes, Skyfire knew that very well. He had learned it the hard way. But what he also knew was that Starscream did not waste time with idle talk if he really _wanted_ to shoot. Maybe it was this thought that prompted him to do what he did next.

Slowly and deliberately he reached out for Starscream's hand that was so close to his face now. It seemed so delicate in his bigger one, and the sight caused him to be even more cautious when he gently pried the clenched fingers open and then breathed a tender kiss onto the dark palm.

Complete silence. Complete standstill. None of them moved. Starscream did not take his optics off his companion's face. Skyfire felt his spark skip a pulse.

And then Starscream's face contorted into the most disdainful sneer Skyfire could ever have imagined.

"You're a fool", he said coldly. "Even more so than I thought."

And with this he jerked himself free, and before Skyfire could say anything he had left the orbit and rushed back down to Earth, his afterburners droning.

Skyfire looked after him as the glistening silver flame quickly became smaller and smaller and finally vanished in the dark.

He could feel the cold again.

He would soon be missed. He would return to this planet of constant change where everything was so different and unfamiliar, and he would pretend nothing had happened, as he always did.

But for now, the night was still young, and so he allowed himself the luxury of floating in cold nothingness a little longer, wistfully reminiscing about the light of the silver flame.

* * *

I received so many kind and supporting reviews on "Wash my Sins Away" that I decided to give my Transformers plot bunnies another chance. So before you review, please remember: You asked for it! ;-)

Translating this one was tricky because of all of the scientific and aeronautic stuff in there; so if you spot a mistake please let me know so I can fix it.


	2. German version

Warnung: Slash ohne Happy End

Disclaimer: Die Transformers gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**

* * *

**

**Cold Flame**

_"Wenn ich dich nur betrachte, erscheint mir deine Schönheit wie die eines Nachtschmetterlings. Meine Geliebte, du bist das Licht, und ich der Falter deiner Liebe."_

Sultan Süleyman I. (1494 - 1566) an seine Frau Roxelana

--*--

Dieser Planet faszinierte ihn.

Das hatte er schon getan, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, damals, vor so vielen Jahrmillionen. Alles war so... wandelbar, so in ständiger Veränderung begriffen. Wie war es möglich, daß eine Landschaft, die sich bei Tag auf über 45° C aufheizen konnte, bei Nacht, nur ein paar Stunden später, im Griff beißenden Frostes zitterte? Es faszinierte ihn.

Behutsam setzte Skyfire auf dem Boden auf und wechselte in seine natürliche Form. Ein abnehmender Halbmond stand am Himmel, so daß man nur wenig sehen konnte. Noch vor einigen Sekunden hatten seine Scanner ihm gesagt, daß er nicht allein war, aber auf die konnte er sich nun nicht länger verlassen. Keine Scanner, kein Radar, kein Funk. Keine Fragen. So war die Regel.

Er schaltete auf Infrarot-Sicht und wartet.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm.

Skyfire hatte mit einer derartigen Begrüßung gerechnet. Ohne Eile wandte er sich um.

„Ich kann nicht immer stundenlang warten", sagte Starscream ärgerlich. Seine blutroten Augen glommen fast drohend in der Dunkelheit. „Im Gegensatz zu dir wird man mich irgendwann vermissen."

„Es ging nicht früher", erwiderte Skyfire ruhig. „Ich mußte..."

„Ja, ja, ja", schnaufte Starscream. „Spar's dir."

Eine Weile standen sie reglos und starrten einander an, zwei glühende Augenpaare in der Dunkelheit. Schließlich verschränkte Starscream herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also, was ist jetzt? Fliegen wir, oder bleiben wir den Rest der Nacht so stehen?"

"Ich warte nur auf dich", sagte Skyfire gelassen.

Er bekam etwas zur Antwort, das einem wütenden Zischen ähnelte, und mußte unwillkürlich an jene einheimischen Reptilien denken, die solche Laute als Warnsignal benutzten.

Ein sanftes Vibrieren ging durch den Untergrund, als Starscream seine Turbinen zündete. Skyfire wußte um die Kraft, die in diesem grazilen Körper schlummerte; eine Kraft, die die Gravitation der Erde mühelos überwinden würde.

Zwei schnelle Schritte, ein kraftvoller Sprung, und im nächsten Augenblick war Starscream schon gute hundert Meter über dem Boden, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen. Ein winziges Lächeln war auf Skyfires Lippen, als er in seine Schuttle-Form zurückkehrte und dem Seeker etwas langsamer folgte.

Starscream schlug Haken und zog Schleifen, dann wechselte er in seine Jet-Form und schraubte sich in engen Spiralen in den Nachthimmel empor. Skyfire brachte seine Flugbahn in Harmonie mit der seines Begleiters, immer ein wenig hinter ihm und doch immer in perfektem Gleichklang.

Es war ein vertrautes Ritual; ein uraltes und doch unberechenbares Spiel. Ohne Scanner und Radar hatte Skyfire keine Möglichkeit, vorherzusehen, welches Manöver Starscream als nächstes vollführen würde. Alles, worauf er sich verlassen konnte, waren Erfahrung und Instinkt, und es erstaunte ihn immer aufs Neue, wie gut das funktionierte.

Vielleicht war es aber auch die schlichte Schönheit des Anblicks, von der er sich leiten ließ. Starscream flog mit einer instinktiven Anmut, mit einer selbstvergessenen Leichtigkeit, die Skyfire noch bei keinem anderen Flieger gesehen hatte. Mondlicht umspielte die Silhouette des Jets vor ihm, so daß es mit jeder Bewegung aussah, als blitze eine silberne Flamme aus der Dunkelheit empor. Der Anblick stimmte Skyfire seltsam melancholisch, und mit einem Mal überkam ihn eine tiefe Sehnsucht, er konnte nicht sagen, wonach.

Plötzlich machte Starscream mitten im Flug abrupt kehrt, warf seine Nachbrenner an und schoß mit kreischenden Turbinen senkrecht in den Himmel empor.

Das Geräusch riß Skyfire aus seinen schwermütigen Gedanken. Was sollte denn dieser Unsinn nun wieder bedeuten? So schnell er konnte wechselte er die Richtung und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Starscream hatte offenbar beschlossen, seinen Höhenrekord zu brechen. Die Neugier wurde zu groß, Skyfire beschloß, die Regel zu ignorieren und öffnete einen Funkkanal.

'Starscream, was tust du da? Was soll das?'

Statt einer Antwort bekam er einen neckischen Schubs mit einer Flügelspitze, als sein Begleiter leicht zu ihm herüberschwenkte, als wolle er sagen: Fang mich, wenn du kannst! Im nächsten Moment schnellte er über ihn hinweg in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Skyfire vergaß alle Vorsicht und alle Bedenken. Ohne Zögern griff er das Spiel auf und jagte Starscream nach, der silbernen Flamme hinterher.

Die Erde war längst unter ihnen verschwunden, als der Seeker unvermittelt nach links abdrehte und sich wieder in die Horizontale brachte. Skyfire folgte dem Richtungswechsel etwas weniger abrupt, während Starscream die Geschwindigkeit drosselte und dann wieder in seine natürliche Form zurückkehrte. Skyfire tat es ihm gleich.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie kalt es geworden war. Sein Temperaturregler zeigte mehrere Grad unter Null. Wie hoch mochten sie sein? Die Sterne waren so nahe...

"Einhundert Kilometer über dem Meeresspiegel", sagte Starscream, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. "Kármán-Linie. Die Grenze zum Weltraum."

Skyfire grinste. Starscream mochte sich noch solche Mühe geben, den Wissenschaftler in sich konnte er nicht verleugnen. Der Seeker hatte sie in eine Erdumlaufbahn gebracht, in der die von ihren Turbinen erzeugten Fliehkräfte sie in der Schwerelosigkeit hielten. Sie schwebten buchstäblich zwischen den Welten.

Starscream rollte sich herum und streckte sich so bequem aus, als liege er in seiner Koje auf der Nemesis, und nicht in 100 km Höhe im Nichts. Das Mondlicht, das hier so viel heller war, funkelte und glitzerte auf seinem Körper bei der Bewegung, und Skyfire konnte nicht anders, als ihn fasziniert anzustarren. Starscream hatte es immer schon verstanden, sich in Szene zu setzen.

Bis auf das gleichmäßige Brummen ihrer Turbinen herrschte vollkommene Stille hier oben. Über dem nördlichen Pol des Planeten hatte sich ein Sonnensturm in der Ionosphäre verfangen und erzeugte das flimmernde, vielfarbige Lichtspiel, das die Menschen Nordlicht nannten. Skyfire betrachtete das Geschehen versunken und bemerkte, daß auch Starscream den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung gewandt hatte. So war es früher oft gewesen, wenn sie gemeinsam die atmosphärischen Vorgänge irgendeines noch unerforschten Planeten beobachtet hatten, und für einen Augenblick spürte Skyfire die Kälte nicht mehr. Für einen Augenblick war es warm und weich und vertraut zwischen ihnen.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte er leise. Starscream wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was?"

„Dich mit mir treffen", sagte Skyfire. „Immer wieder. Warum tust du es?"

Der Seeker stieß ein kleines, spöttisches Lachen aus.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein. Ich vertreibe mir nur die Zeit. Es gibt nichts Langweiligeres, als am Grund eines Ozeans festzusitzen und sich Megatrons Kriegshetzerreden anzuhören."

„Du lügst", sagte Skyfire sanft.

Starscream bewegte sich so schnell, daß er nicht die geringste Möglichkeit hatte, zu reagieren. Im nächsten Moment war der Seeker unmittelbar vor ihm, und die Mündung eines Nullstrahlengewehrs preßte sich gegen seinen Hals.

„Sei vorsichtig, 'Freund'", zischte Starscream gefährlich. „Du weißt, daß ich keinerlei Hemmungen habe, auf dich zu schießen."

Oh ja, das wußte Skyfire sehr gut. Er hatte es erlebt. Er hatte aber auch erlebt, daß Starscream sich nicht mit langen Reden aufhielt, wenn er tatsächlich schießen _wollte_. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn zu seiner nächsten Handlung veranlaßte.

Langsam und bedächtig griff er nach Starscreams Hand, die nun so nahe vor seinem Gesicht war. Sie war so klein in seiner, und das ließ ihn noch behutsamer vorgehen, als er die zur Faust geballten Finger sanft aufbog und dann einen zarten Kuß auf die Handinnenfläche hauchte.

Vollkommene Stille. Vollkommener Stillstand. Keiner von beiden rührte sich. Starscream wandte den Blick nicht vom Gesicht seines Begleiters. Skyfire spürte, wie sein Spark einen kleinen Sprung tat.

Dann verzog sich Starscreams Mund zum höhnischsten, verächtlichsten Lächeln, das Skyfire sich vorstellen konnte.

„Du bist ein Narr", sagte er kalt. „Ein noch größerer, als ich dachte."

Und damit riß er sich los, und bevor Skyfire etwas sagen konnte, hatte er den Orbit verlassen und sich mit dröhnenden Nachbrennern in die Tiefe gestürzt.

Skyfire sah ihm nach, wie die gleißende, silberne Flamme rasch kleiner wurde und schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Ihm wurde wieder kalt.

Man würde ihn bald vermissen. Er würde zurückkehren auf diesen Planeten der ständigen Veränderung, auf dem alles anders und unbekannt war, und wie jedesmal würde er so tun, als sei nichts geschehen.

Aber noch war es früh in der Nacht, und so erlaubte er es sich, noch eine Weile hier oben im kalten Nichts zu schweben und wehmütig an das Licht der silbernen Flamme zu denken.


End file.
